


Truths Revealed

by Imlaxdris1771



Series: Female Sparrington One-shots [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: Jaime becomes ill and Elizabeth tends to her. Certain secrets are revealed.





	Truths Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I added more to this universe and apparently I have a thing for couples cuddling. Oops. Enjoy!

Elizabeth hurries over to James’ house, worry creasing her brow. Lieutenants Gillette and Groves had showed up at her and Will’s home behind the smithy to tell her that the Commodore was not feeling well and asked if she would make sure that he was taken care of. Elizabeth had packed a basket of breads and soup and headed over to James’ house immediately. Will had told her to do whatever was needed and that he'd be by after the work day to check on them. Arriving at the door, Elizabeth knocks and is promptly let inside by James’ housekeeper, Mary.

“Oh bless you, ma’am. He's become dreadfully ill with fever but he won't let me touch ‘im or take care of ‘im. And he refuses to see the doctor. Hopefully he'll be more receptive to a friendlier face.” Elizabeth smiles at Mary and passes her the soup and bread before easing James’ door open.

“James? It's me, Elizabeth. I brought you soup and bread and some medicine to help with the fever.” As she's speaking, Elizabeth edges closer to the bed. James looks positively awful. His face is shiny with sweat and his normally focused green eyes are dazed and glazed over with fever. Elizabeth strokes his forehead and startles. “James! You're burning up!” Elizabeth turns to Mary. “Would you bring up a bowl of cool water and some rags? We must bring down his fever. A few glasses of water wouldn't be amiss either.” As Mary leaves, James finally seems to stir.

“Lizzie? Wha-? Why are you here?” His words are slurred and voice an octave or two higher than she's used to hearing. It sounds… almost feminine?

“Hush James. I'm here to take care of you. You're terribly sick and Mary says you won't let her help you or call the doctor.” There's a note of reproach in her voice. Honestly, why can't he see the doctor?

“Can't see a doctor. They'd know.”

“Know what?” And really, what could be so awful that James is willing to die to keep it a secret? James sighs heavily, eyes closing for a moment.

“Lizzie, please promise me that you will tell no one what I am trusting you with. Please.” James looks almost frantic and Elizabeth rushes to soothe him.

“I swear to tell no one. Now what is it?” James looks at her, likely trying to judge her truthfulness, but he's a little too fever ridden for it to do much good.

“I'm a woman, Elizabeth. If I saw a doctor, I'd be exposed.” Elizabeth stares for a solid minute. James? A woman? But… All of the sudden certain bits of memory slot into place. James’ voice was never as deep as most men's and he wasn't exceptionally tall. Tall enough to pass but not as tall as most men. His fine boned features never with a trace of a beard. His refusal to sing. Rumors she had heard that the Commodore never relaxed around his men and how he was never seen at taverns nor did he visit the brothels on shore leave. It all makes sense, when one realizes the truth.

“I understand. But why lie?” And James, and her name probably isn't even James, sighs.

“Because I love the sea. I want to sail. I need to. This was the only way.” Elizabeth nods.While the sea isn’t in her blood, she knows it is in her husband’s. She knows that it calls to him and she’s often heard Jack say the same thing about how the sea runs through her.

“Okay. What should I call you? I doubt James is your true name.” The sick woman manages a snort even though she’s starting to appear more delirious.

“Jaime. My name is Jaime.” Elizabeth nods. It fits. “Could you- that is- would you… stay? With me?”

“As if I was planning on leaving your side! I'll be here until you get better.” Jaime smiles and her eyes slip closed.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Now rest. Mary will be bringing some cool clothes and we’ll see about food when you wake up again. Sleep for now.” Elizabeth brushes a kiss to her forehead before going to find Mary and the fever medicine. She still needs to sit down and properly process the fact that one of her best friends has been keeping a huge secret from her for _years_. Elizabeth suddenly pauses. Does Jack know? She must. She rescued Jaime last year after the _Dauntless_ went down in a hurricane and nursed the Commodore back to health. She must have discovered her secret during that time, but she never revealed it. Interesting. Elizabeth smirks. She can’t wait to see her darling husband’s face when she tells him.  
……………………….

As it turns out, Elizabeth was the only one not in the know. A fact that she is not at all happy about.

“What do you mean you already know?!” Elizabeth is trying incredibly hard not to shout at her husband, who appears to be trying to blend in with the tapestries behind him. “How long have you known?”

“A few years? It was an accident. When she was teaching me how to fence, I managed to land a hit on her ribcage and that’s when I found out. But I thought she had already told you! You two were thick as thieves back then. I thought it was something we all knew but never talked about.” Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

“I just don’t understand why she never told me. I thought she would have trusted me with her secret. We’re practically family.” Will takes Elizabeth’s hand.

“I don’t think that she didn’t trust you. I think- Jaime is intensely private, you know that. I think she was scared you would look at her differently.” Elizabeth nods before shaking herself. Jaime is sick and that’s what she needs to focus on, not the fact that her closest friend for years has been lying to her for so long.

“She has an incredibly high fever, but it seems to be going down. The best we can do is take shifts through the night to keep cool clothes on her.” Will nods.

“I’ll watch her first. You need some sleep.” Elizabeth stands and walks down the hallway to the guest room. Will watches her go, knowing that Jaime’s secret has shaken his wife. Will sighs before retrieving the cloth from the basin and laying it across Jaime’s forehead. It was going to be a long night.  
……………………….

It takes two days for Jaime’s fever to break. Two days of fending off questions from Groves and Gillette. Two days of Elizabeth worrying herself sick and Will searching desperately for ways to bring the fever down. Jaime is hardly conscious throughout the sickness and it’s all the two of them can do to keep her hydrated and fed. Will carefully lifts the tray of broth and bread before heading upstairs. It’s the middle of the night but Jaime has finally regained consciousness and she needs to eat before she goes back to sleep. As Will eases the door open, he almost drops the tray in shock. Laying on the bed, curled around Jaime is Jack. Jaime’s breathing has evened out and her face is no longer creased. She looks more peaceful than Will has ever seen her. He catches Jack’s eyes from across the room and gently sets the tray down on the bedside table. He motions to the tray and Jack nods. Good, Jack will ensure that Jaime gets the food she so desperately needs. He backs out of the room, bursting with the knowledge that Jack and Jaime are together. He can’t wait to tell Elizabeth.  
……………………….

“Wake up, luv. You need to eat something.” Jaime is roused by Jack’s sweet voice whispering in her ear. She carefully shifts and, with Jack’s help, manages to sit up. Her body aches and she feels absolutely disgusting, but at least she isn’t delirious anymore.

“When did you get here, Jack?” Jack carefully sets the tray with the chicken broth on Jaime’s lap before answering.

“We made port around mid-afternoon and I’ve spent the day tryin’ ta figure out where you were. I overheard your two Lieutenants talking about how sick you were so I came straight here.” Jack brushes Jaime’s hair out of her face tenderly. “You had me worried sick, luv. Stricken with fever and refusing to see a doctor? I thought I was goin’ to lose you, Jaime-luv.” Jaime’s eyes soften and she smiles slightly.

“Seeing a doctor would have rather let my secret out of the bag. But I’m alright now. Thank you for coming to see me. I hadn’t heard from you in weeks and was worried myself.” Jaime curls herself closer to her lover while taking small sips of the soup. She feels Jack chuckle slightly.

“Been caught up with getting enough loot that the crew wouldn’t scream bloody murder at me for making port in Port Royal.” Once Jaime is finished with her soup, Jack clears the tray away and pulls Jaime’s body into her arms. Jaime turns her head enough to brush a kiss across Jack’s lips before curling her body into Jack’s and resting her head under Jack’s chin.

“I’ve missed you. I hope you plan on staying awhile because I need your help in fending off Elizabeth now that she’s found out about my big secret.” Jack smiles into Jaime’s hair.

“I’d be more than happy ta help you fend off the entire British Navy, Jaime-luv. Now you get some sleep because you’ve had a long few days.” Jack feels Jaime nod against her throat before she closes her eyes and the two of them drift off together.


End file.
